


Flight Rising Stories

by boltshok



Category: Flight Rising
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2018-12-19 05:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boltshok/pseuds/boltshok
Summary: A collection of stories of my Flight Rising dragons. I’m gbot13 or #276686! Come visit my lair :)





	1. Xander Knows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a short story piece on one of my new Imperials, Xander.  
> [](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=4921349)  
>   
> 

“Xander,” Lucian said.

The larger dragon glanced at him, his eyes as always, blank. He merely stood over Lucian and watched him. A gaze unnerving to most, but a gaze like any other for Lucian. The perks of being a king. You didn’t have to be afraid of even the scariest dragon in your clan.

“I sense there’s a rat in the system,” he was referring to a spy in their clan that continued to be responsible for sudden deaths in the clan. “Have the fates told you anything? Has the dead? Do you have any information?”

Xander just watched Lucian in that eerie silence. No answer from Xander typically meant yes. He would shake his head ever so slightly if it was no. He blinked once at Lucian, telling him only with his eyes that he knew about the so-called rat.

“Well?” Lucian stood up taller. He would never compete in size with Xander, but the large Imperial didn’t complain and neither did Lucian. “Who is it?”

Xander looked down slightly. So he didn’t know who it was, but he did know something. Too frustrated to continue talking to a brick wall, Lucian padded away, giving Xander a pointed glance as he did so.

When Lucian was gone, Xander returned to caring for the corpses he made his living off of. He’d been a very busy undertaker lately. So many deaths. So little he could do, or desired to do, about any of it.

“Thanks Xander,” the spy in question said. “I’ll remember this, don’t worry.”

With that, the dark dragon laughed and disappeared. Under his dark, dark mask, Xander’s lip curled up in what could be compared to a smirk. Then he returned once more to building coffins and tending to bodies.


	2. Crowning Legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legacy, an Imperial with a very powerful birthright, is traveling Sornieth in order to gather more followers and future citizens of his kingdom. Legacy must journey to the Light territory to claim his birthright while escaping from an opposing Ice clan's attempts to thwart his claim to the throne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the tale of how the Prince Legacy ascended to become king. Enjoy!  
> [](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=33384498)  
>   
> 

Due to Legacy’s high status, when he came forward as the rightful heir to a very rich, old lineage in the Light territory, he was immediately targeted by those also vying for the throne. When the news of his lineage came out, King Oran was the first to send assassins after him. Related to Legacy by the shared genealogy of an ancient imperial, Oran is a prominent heir to a kingdom within the Southern Icefield. Due to the shared ties to Legacy, he also sought to claim the Light throne.

When it became evident that Legacy would need to flee the Southern Icefield to save himself and seek his future kingdom, plans were made for him to escape at night. Steel, his most trusted friend and mentor, advised him that waltzing into the Sunbeam Ruins and expecting a fully developed lair and kingdom to be handed over was folly—Legacy should travel Sornieth first, in an attempt to garner followers that would help him secure a place in the Ruins.

An Imperial from Legacy’s family court, Frostbite, was chosen to lead Steel and Legacy out of the Southern Icefield, since the terrain is rough and treacherous. Legacy was eager to depart and escape from the persecution of Oran’s constant attacks, and it was decided that they would leave on the next moonless night. Legacy and Steel dressed for a fight, expecting opposition on their departure, and Frostbite gathered supplies for the journey.

Laden with kindling, dried meat, and a few pots to melt snow in, Frostbite ushered Legacy and Steel out of the castle late into the night. Steel bound Legacy’s wingbones in linen to protect them from the harsh, icy air, and they set out. The darkness helped to mask their escape, and they luckily traveled into the Icefield without any opposition.

The journey through the Southern Icefield lasted for a couple months. The travel was slow going, as the group had to walk during storms to avoid freezing and cracking their wings. During this time, Steel continued to teach Legacy about the world outside the Southern Icefield. By the time they reached the border of the Southern Icefield and Arcane territory, the group was worn out and tired of ice and snow. Crossing into the Starwood Strand, they rested beneath the trees in the comforting warmth of the Arcanist’s warm enchantments.

From the Southern Icefield, they traveled to the Starfall Isles, where the group took shelter in the Starwood Strand. The enchanted trees were comforting to rest under, and the warmer climate was a welcome respite from the harsh ice and tundra. In the Starwood Strand, the group met with Daybreak, an adept sorcerer and an old friend of Steel. Steel had contacted Daybreak before leaving the Southern Icefield, in order to have a friendly face meet the group before the long journey around Sornieth. Daybreak sheltered them in his small lair hidden in the forest for a couple weeks, giving the group time to rebuild their strength and gather more supplies. Once the three travelers were fit to continue, they made for Dragonhome, the origin of all dragons on Sornieth.

Between Icebreak’s raw strength and Daybreak’s powerful magic, the journey to Dragonhome was swift. The barren Shattered Plain was a place the small group had not prepared properly for, and within a month of travel towards the Pillar of the World, their rations of water were depleted. Daybreak’s magic could only pull so much water from the ground, so by the time they made it to the Cairnstone Rest, the entire group was very dehydrated and barely mobile from weariness.

After finding an underground creek, the group rested and drank heartily. When night fell, Daybreak put up a few enchantments around their campsite to make it safe to sleep. All four dragons were eager to rest, and they all slept.

Sometime in the night, an unknown wyrm was out studying the Shattered Plain, and came upon one of the dehydrated portions of ground Daybreak used to generate drinking water. After a slight search, this wyrm came upon the sleeping Imperials, and studied the enchantments guarding them. After sufficiently studying the enchantments, the wyrm stepped into the protected circle. Steel woke first, and he alerted the others. The enchantments were having no effect on the wyrm, and with a few words of his own, he dispelled the enchantments.

This wyrm introduced himself as Absinthe, and he was a monk who lived in the Cairnstone Rest. Exiled from the Wind flight, he was alone in Sornieth. His exile was in part due to his natural magical abilities--he was the most powerful mage to be born in the Windswept Plateau, and many a drake felt threatened by him. In order to assure that his abilities would never hurt anyone, he traveled to a barren location in Dragonstone, where he could meditate and focus and control the magic inside him. Legacy welcomed him into the group, offering food and warmth from the cold desert night. Throughout the rest of the night, Absinthe visited with the group, learning of Sornieth’s current time. He urged the group to continue on in the morning and leave Dragonhome; more than dangerous creatures lurked the desert.

Heeding Absinthe’s warning, the four Imperials departed in the morning, refilling their water skins and making for the safety of the Viridian Labyrinth.

Lush and green, the Viridian Labyrinth was the perfect place for Frostbite and Steel to hunt and truly replenish their stocks. While the two warriors hunted, Daybreak and Legacy trained in magic. Daybreak helped Legacy learn some transfiguration magic, giving Legacy the ability to change the shape of objects, and to call water from the ground. Returning from a hunting trip a couple weeks into their stay in the Viridian Labyrinth, Steel and Frostbite brought a new dragon with them. He had helped them to catch some seafood on the shores of the Sea. This new dragon, Ace, was followed by a small cloud of pixies, and he was decorated in Pixie clothing.

Legacy thanked him profusely for the hunting help, and after the meal, Ace asked why the group was traveling. After some explaining from Legacy, Ace agreed to join the group. He was a fast flier, and a good hunter. After fashioning more waterskins from the animal pelts from the recent hunts, the group set out to cross the Sea of a Thousand Currents.

In the middle of the Sea, the group set down on the water to rest their wings.

In the middle of the Sea, the group set down on the water to rest their wings. Darkness soon fell over the sea, and a storm blew in over the group. Wing sodden with seawater and unable to fly, they were at the mercy of the sea. When it looked as though they were all going to drown, a ship crested the waves ahead of them. The ship drew up the straggling travelers, and laid them out on the deck.

Legacy came to on the wooden deck, under inspection by a rough-looking ridgeback. She interrogated Legacy about his group’s intentions, eventually turning him over to the captain for further questioning. Rothiron asked him many questions, including some of his origins. Rothirion had heard of Legacy’s royal family in port before, and found it incredibly comical that a prince would be lost in the middle of the Sea, without the power to reach shore.

Legacy became angry at Rothiron’s humor, and cast a burst of magic over the cabin. He demanded Rothiron give aide, and Rothiron argued for compensation. It was agreed upon that Legacy would use transmutation to generate valuable goods as payment. A deal was made and Rothiron and his crew set sail for the Shadowlands. No sooner had the sails been dropped and the course plotted that the ship was attacked. Leiron’s knights had finally caught up with the group. Two large, powerful Imperials dropped out of the sky onto the deck, brandishing gleaming weapons.

Steel pushed Legacy below deck and set into the knights with his own sword. He had fought both of them numerous times before and knew ways to effectively fight against them.

One of the knights was Valoran, strong and noble and just, and the other was Renadar, a powerful, ruthless fighter. Steel clashed with Valoran while Frostbite jumped into the fight and went after Renadar.

Absinthe took to helping the sailors. He used his native Wind magic to fill the sails while they worked the hardware. Rothiron left Hakoda in charge of the helm while he charged into the fray. Bolts of magic and the clang of steel blades rang out over the deck as the two knights continually challenged the defending Imperials, but eventually they were driven back. After a serious fight, Valoran and Renadar were repulsed to the sky. The ship was in disarray, so Rothiron ordered the crew to make landfall before the journey could continue. The ship limped her way to a port on the edge of Shadow and Water territory, and sent her crew ashore.

Legacy and his companions went exploring in the town, and came across a grouping of cages and dragons on the wharf. This was an auction, where captured or unwanted dragons were collected and sold off, typically to Beastclan members as mounts, a shady practice. Accompanied by Steel, Legacy traveled into the auction, Steel was unfazed by the whole scene, having seen auctions before, but Legacy had never witnessed such a thing. Most of the dragons were of plentiful and common breeds, with a few Skydancers tossed in for good measure. There was a main cage in the center of the wharf, containing a large, curled up creature with dark, almost black scales.

Legacy could not make hide nor hair of the creature in the cage, but Steel knew right away. This was a fellow Imperial, and according to the Lightweaver’s laws, imprisonment of an Imperial for auction was not allowed. Steel and Legacy brought their concerns to the auctioneer. The auctioneer defended his actions, saying the Imperial in the cage could not speak, so he did not count as a true dragon. Steel and Legacy disagreed with this, arguing that since there was an Imperial’s living body in the cage, it should be freed. The auctioneer refused and turned them away.

On their way back through the auction, Steel and Legacy hatched a plan to break the locks and release the Imperial inside. Once no one was paying attention to them, Steel and Legacy broke the locks free on the cage.

The cage door opened, but the Imperial inside made no move to get out. He was hurriedly poked and prodded, but he still would not respond. Only after Legacy gave him a sharp nip on the flank did he stir, unraveling and slithering out of the cage. At full height, he was nearly the same size as Legacy, but his wings were much larger, making his figure look very imposing. His body was covered in battle scars, some fresh-looking and some old. His beard was ragged, face scarred from many battles. His whiskers were cut short, and his antlers were broken halfway down.

The auction broke out in hysterics as the imperial lashed out at anyone nearby. Determined not to let him fall into the wrong hands again, Legacy and Steel lured him back to the Night Slayer, where after a short struggle he was bound on-deck. Daybreak and Absinthe set to studying him in order to discover why he could not speak. While the Night Slayer was repaired, the investigation continued. It was discovered that the imperial’s name was Suthay, and with a bit of mind magic his predicament became clear. Suthay had been touched by the Shade somewhere in the Shadow territory—the Shade claimed his body as a vessel and was using it to terrorize other dragons. The only way to cure a dragon of Shadesickness was to take them to the domain of their breed’s origin and pray for the infected to be healed by divine power.

It was at this time that Legacy sat down with his mentor to discuss the plan. It would not be wise to carry Suthay along with them due to his volatility, making continued voyages to the other territories impossible. After talking with Rothiron, it was decided that the group would sail directly to the Light territory and seek out Suthay’s redemption, and possibly Legacy’s fabled kingdom. The repairs on the Night Slayer were completed within one moon and the group set sail once again.

Harnessing Absinthe’s powerful wind magic, they were able to make great time through the channel between the Nature territory and the main body of Sornieth. A few stops were made along some islands to restock, but most of the journey was spent wringing every ounce of speed out of the Night Slayer.

Just as the Night Slayer was entering the Sandswept Delta Oran’s knights attacked. All of their available forces attacked, with Valoran, Renadar, and Melpomene at the fore. Steel and Frostbite fought back bravely but Oran’s Knights could not be swayed. Rothiron urged them to leave the ship and seek shelter on land when it became evident that Legacy and his companions were overrun. The two fastest fliers, Ace and Absinthe, took Legacy and made a run for land while the others stayed behind to fend off the knights. It soon became evident that the Night Slayer would be sunk if the fight continued around her, so Steel and the other fighters left and flew after Legacy, hoping to escape the fight.

As they were fleeing, Steel was shot by a blast of Plague magic cast by Renadar, damaging his left wing. With the aide of Daybreak and Absinthe he was able to make it to land where they regrouped with Legacy. The wound was unable to be fully purified and closed, leaving Steel in considerable pain. After discussing all available options with Legacy, it was decided that the group would make the short journey to the Tempest Spire to seek medicinal help and help from the Stormcatcher's workers.

When they arrived at the Tempest Spire, Steel's condition was steadily worsening. The Plague magic unleashed upon him was coursing through his veins, affecting nearly every bit of his body. It was imperative that he receive further medical attention right away.

The Tempest Spire was bustling with activity, and it seemed as though help would be easy to locate. However, after minutes of attempting to flag down an herbalist or any other employee, it became clear that Legacy and his group were not going to willingly receive help. Legacy left Steel with Absinthe and Ace on the edge of the Tempest Spire's bustling city and took Daybreak to investigate the city further. There had to be someone out there who would be willing to help them.

After searching the city high and low, Legacy and Daybreak traded the work of a few healing spells for some fried fish and settled in an alley to eat. While they were eating, a sly mirror dragon slipped into the alley, studying the imperials in passing. After a brief exchange of words and a bit of fish, the mirror agreed to find help for them. Legacy and Daybreak wolfed down the rest of their lunch and eagerly followed the mirror, hoping he would lead them to a healer.

After a sizable journey through a series of back-alleys, Reef led them to an broken sewer tunnel and leaped inside. The sewer water sloshed around as he swam towards the back and then returned with a very large, dark, writhing mass of webbing and cybernetic parts. The beast that climbed out of the sewer was another Imperial! His body had been bio-mechanically enhanced to allow for greater aquatic movement, which included a series of artifical fins, webbing, and gills.

With a watery hiss, the Imperial curled up in front of the sewer entrance, bowing his head to nuzzle Reef gently.A large trident hangs from the Imperial's side, the blades sharpened to lethal edges.

The Imperial was introduced as Seron. He served as a maintenance worker for the sewers, cleaning them out and controlling the population of creatures living within them. 

Reef said that Seron would be able to sneak the group through the sewage system and out into the Shifting Expanse, near to the clan of an old friend. Relieved by this turn of events, Legacy and Daybreak urgently returned to the others. Together, they helped Steel into the city and back to the sewer where they met Seron. Together, Reef and Seron helped Steel down into the sewer and then began to lead the way.

The group trudged for what felt like hours through the slime of the sewer. Seron swam along next to them in the deepest portion, keeping an eye out for any creatures that might seek to hurt them, but the journey was thankfully painless, if a bit gross. At the end of the sewers, Seron opened up the tunnel grates and let them all out into the Carrion Canyon. The Canyon was dark and eerily quiet, with no signs of life nearby.

Released from the sewers, Legacy and his friends collapsed on a ledge near to the exit of the sewer, thankful to finally rest. Seron sat nearby, Reef perched on his shoulders. The night drifted by, cool breezes blowing down the Canyon and chilling the sewage-wet group. With some effort, they managed to fly up to the top of the Canyon, perching on the edge and looking out across the Shifting Expanse.

After sitting for an hour or so in the open, Seron warily got to his feet, looking out at the darkened desert. A few tense moments passed before a snarling Wildclaw darted out of the desert, rushing in on the group and leaping at Daybreak with outstretched talons. Tossing Steel onto his back, Legacy warily backed away from the Wildclaw, sinking under his mentor's weight.

After the first Wildclaw came six more, falling on the group of Imperials without mercy. Wings snapping open, Seron leapt off into the canyon, Reef clinging to his back. Absinthe and Ace relieved Legacy of Steel, casting off into the canyon as Daybreak tried to fight off the growing horde of Wildclaws. Breathing a sudden jet of fire over the attackers, Legacy grabbed Daybreak and hurled him into the canyon, following close after. The Wildclaws kept pace with the flying Imperials on the edge of the Canyon, racing after them.

Reef shouted out that the canyon ended at a river on the edge of the Light territory. With their goal so close, the group pushed ahead, staying just out of reach of the Wildclaws on the canyon's lip. Nearly to the end of the canyon with the river in sight, Steel slipped from Absinthe and Ace's grip, dropping into the canyon below. Legacy immediately dove after him, and managed to cushion his fall before they both ended up on the canyon floor. Spying an opportunity, the Wildclaws darted off the ledge of the canyon and glided down to the stony floor, ready to attack Legacy anew.

Ace, Absinthe, Daybreak, Frostbite, and Seron dropped to the ground around Legacy, defending him from the Wildclaws. Blood and saliva flew as the pack of Wildclaws continued to dart in and deal damage here and there, evading the magical attacks and knife-swipes dealt by the Imperials. Just when it looked as though they would be killed before daylight, a hulking blue mass walked out of the darkness towards them.

The Guardian's presence immediately calmed the Wildclaws into stillness. He regarded them with a knowing eye before inspecting the group.

"Yohn? Yohn, is that you?" Reef called, leaping down from Seron's back and darting over. "Thank the gods. These Imperials here, they, the red one, Legacy!" 

Slinking out of the group, Legacy slowly walked over. He was bleeding from a wound on his shoulder, and his wing bindings from the Southern Icefield were ripped. Yohn gazed down upon him, studying Legacy's disheveled appearance.

"Legacy is the rightful heir to the Hewn City," Reef blurted, crawling up Yohn's arm to perch on his back. "He has come all this way from the Southern Icefield."

Yohn nodded slowly, eyes burning into Legacy's. "...bring them."

The Wildclaws immediately formed a larger group and led the way, off into the darkness. Yohn took Legacy to his side, walking with him.

"Is this true?" Yohn asked under his breath, drawing Legacy closer.

"Yes. It is."

The group of Wildclaws led the Imperials and Yohn to the end of the canyon. Early morning light was just peeking over the horizon by the time they made it to the small clan, filled with bustling, colorful dragons. The Imperials laid Steel on the outskirts of the clan, nestling him under an old, twisted tree. From the group of Wildclaws, a cheerful, feathery-winged one darted out, unclipping a tome of knowledge from her side. It floated up in front of her as she knelt over Steel, inspecting his wounds. Legacy looked on from the sidelines as she began to chant.

The tome began to glow as she chanted, and slowly floated higher. The Plague-infected wound on Steel's wing began to close and purify, slowly knitting together to become one flesh again. However, Dawnleaf could only keep it up for so long before she had to stop chanting and the tome returned to its neutral hovering position near her head.

The wound was nearly closed by the time she stopped chanting, so after wrapping some bandages around it she left him to rest.

Legacy and his friends settled down around Steel to rest and recover from the exhausting battle, while Seron and Reef went to visit with Yohn. After a short chat with Yohn, Seron and Reef departed—they needed to return to the Tempest Spire before their absence was noticed.

In the morning, Yohn met with Legacy again, and the two took a long walk to discuss the problem at hand. Legacy told him about the knights chasing him from the Southern Icefield, and Rothiron’s ship, and about his father. In exchange for aide once he is established as king, Yohn agreed to hide Legacy’s group in his own clan.

While Steel healed, the others lent their services to Yohn’s clan. Absinthe opened a rift in the ground and created a well for the clan to draw clean water from while Frostbite and Ace went hunting down in the rich river valley between the Sunbeam Ruins and the beginnings of the plateau. Legacy’s group remained with Yohn well into the change of the seasons, and when the gentle tides of spring sprouted new grass in the valley, Legacy made plans with Steel to travel to the Hewn City.

Preparations were made, supplies were packed, and Daybreak and Absinthe both enchanted Legacy with protection and enhancement spells. Steel feared that any sudden movement towards the city would result in retaliation by King Oran, so Legacy was carefully prepared for the worst. Legacy was armored with the help of Thalos and Latte, and Steel gave him a sword taken from Rothiron’s weapon stash.

Yohn promised to travel with Legacy and his friends to the edges of the Shifting Expanse to see them off, and around midday, the group left. The journey was made in short bursts of flight, as Yohn could not remain airborne long. At the edge of the Shifting Expanse, Legacy halted on the edge of the rocky cliff face to say his farewells to Yohn. The elder Guardian assured him that they would meet again in the future, and with one last goodbye Legacy cast off from the cliff, sailing over into Light territory. 

As he passed into the Light territory with his friends, a glowing golden orb appeared in front of him. It became much brighter as he flew in the direction of the Hewn City, and as he led his group closer, a small grouping of Imperials appeared on a faraway hilltop. Ace and Absinthe flew on ahead to find out their intentions, while the others waited some distance away, hovering mid-air. After a short conversation with the Imperials on the ground, Ace and Absinthe returned.

“He’s friendly!” Ace chirped upon their return. “And he definitely wants to meet you, sire.”

With such an affirmative meeting, Legacy and Steel agreed that it would benefit them to see the small group before journeying to the Hewn City. Led by Absinthe and Frostbite, Legacy glided down to land before the new Imperials.

“We have long awaited your arrival, sire,” one of the dragons greeted, bowing his great head. His body was adorned with sturdy armor and fine floral jewelry.

As the knight backed away, another Imperial stepped forward. A grouping of lanterns hovered by his side and a series of enchanted ribbons rhythmically tightened and loosened around his body. His belly was filled with pure, golden liquid.

“Legacy,” he began. “I have been watching you for some time. I am Damianos, and I have seen your future.”

As the mystical Imperial spoke, the clouds overhead began to swirl. Dark clouds began rushing over the sunlit plain and the two groups of Imperials turned their heads skyward, save for Legacy and Damianos.

Their eyes were locked together as Damianos continued to speak, voice growing hoarser, deeper, and older. At the end of the speech, Damianos dipped his head and Legacy turned his eyes skyward, the golden runes glowing brightly on his body. The dark clouds dissipated, but the sun did not return warmly to the sky. A cool chill breezed over the plain, causing Ace to bristle up, wings lifting defensively.

An eerie deadness fell around the group, save for the cold draft. Legacy slowly turned to face the city, where, over the horizon, a battalion of dragons surged over the tops of the castle, descending onto the grassy savannah below.

“Brace yourselves and prepare for battle,” Legacy commanded, voice more mature and steady than before. “Oran has come.”

Steel organized the group as one front, facing down the oncoming forces. Oran had come with not only the crown Imperials from his court but with a hired army of Plague mirrors, all bearing the Oran family crest. Absinthe called up a storm from the icy winds now surrounding Legacy’s small fighting force and sent it back towards the oncoming army. The wind lashed against the mirrors and held them off as the larger Imperials sailed right through the gale and fell upon Legacy’s group with a vengeance.

Screams and roars broke out over the field as the dragons clashed again and again. Blood from both groups splattered across the grasses as each side fought for the Hewn City. The battle raged for a time until one cry called across the field, one pained, and mortal.

Frostbite, weighed down by his gear, had been dealt a mortal wound by Maxim, one of Oran’s private guards. As he lay gasping on the ground, blood spilling from the wound, battle healers were called forward to give aide. Oran’s healer, Melpomene, reached him first and began administering aide and healing spells, knitting up the wound as the blood continued to flow. As the wound closed and Frostbite’s dying cries quieted, the air filled with tensity. Was he dead? Were both sides going to be forced to deal with an Emperor?

The body of Frostbite shuddered, and then he lurched upright, gasping.

“He’s alive!” Melpomene declared, and for a moment both armies cheered. However, just as suddenly as the battle halted, it began anew. Absinthe’s storm died back as he lost his concentration casting a protection spell on Legacy and the Mirrors flooded the battlefield, ganging up on each of the opposing Imperials.

The Mirrors were vicious, but did not hold up against the return attacks well. Their carcasses littered the field as they were killed in multitudes, eventually leaving only Oran and his court Imperials. With a screaming cry, Oran and his remaining knights were forced to flee, disappearing over the horizon they had appeared from. Only one remained: Melpomene.

She bowed before Legacy, body trembling with the exertion from the battle and the various healing spells she used.

“My lord,” she murmured. “I have no desire to return with them. Please... allow me to tend your wounds.”

“...your pledge is true,” Legacy eventually decided, and he nudged her upright. “Focus on my friends; I am relatively unharmed.”

As Melpomene hurried to another of Legacy’s friends, Legacy turned his gaze upon the city. So much bloodshed... for this ruin?

“Go, sire,” Damianos urged him. “Claim your birthright.”

One step after another, Legacy made his way down to the city, armor clinking as he went. As he entered the city through the main gates, the sun finally returned to the open sky, sending down a piercing beam upon Legacy’s back. The further he traveled into the city, the hotter the rays of the sun became, until it was burning him, searing his scales beneath his armor.

Legacy sought shade anywhere, but wherever he hid the sun’s rays followed. At long last he stumbled up the steps and into the great hall, where the king would have sat to greet his subjects. Two pale figures sat upon the thrones inside, gazing down at Legacy. They were Imperials, but alas, not alive. Their ghostly forms stared down at Legacy for what felt like eternity before they closed their eyes and sighed, fading away. Sunlight burst in through the door, and Legacy screamed into unconsciousness.

He awoke mere moments later, still inside the great hall. His armor had fallen away and his body was completely naked. His smooth, crimson scales shimmered with new light trapped in their surfaces, and the runes along his sides glowed brighter than ever. He looked around at his armor, and felt a new weight upon his head.

Conjuring up a mirror, he gazed into it. A shining, golden crown inlaid with rubies rested amongst his antlers. A crown fit for a king. Discarding the mirror into empty magical space, Legacy made for the entrance. He stepped out into the bright sun, and blinking, looked out on his kingdom.

The city had been completely reconstructed, and the gloomy shadows that perpetually had infected it were now gone. From his vantage point, Legacy could spot his friends on the hillside outside the city walls. Descending the reformed steps, Legacy walked down the streets of his kingdom, admiring every piece of the newly resurrected stone. The longer he walked the faster his steps became, until he was dashing down the way towards the city gates. They had done it! The city belonged to his family! All of the tales his father had told him long ago were true, they were real stories of a real place.

Bursting out into the savannah, Legacy spread his wings and took off, sailing towards his friends. He landed happily next to Steel, bowling the old warrior over. Legacy laughed and danced amongst the grass, stirring up smiles from his friends.

As he finally calmed down and took in his friends, they all slowly bowed their heads to the ground.

“My king,” Steel murmured, and the others echoed his voice. “All hail the king! ALL HAIL THE KING!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the dragons in this chapter have survived until now, but some of them have left my lair. Melpomene, Dawnleaf, and Thalos have left my lair.


End file.
